Lion jaune et noir
by Dea Artio
Summary: Ron avait besoin de sortir de l'ombre de ses amis. Il avait besoin de grandir, de voir le monde sous un autre angle. Lorsque Dumbledore l'envoie temporairement à Pouffsoufle c'est exactement ce qui arrive. Et si la colère n'était pas une fatalité, et si Ron portait mieux le jaune que le rouge ?
1. La dispute

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Cette idée de scénario me traîne dans la tête depuis un moment, en fait. Je voulais donc avoir votre avi... On va dire que s'il y a une dizaine de personnes suffisement intéressées pour laisser une review je continuerai, _alea jacta es_ t.

bonne lecture, j'éspere.

* * *

Chapitre 1 - la dispute

Le tonnerre grondait dans la salle commune des Gryffondores. Hermione semblait pétrifiée, les premières années s'étaient massés à l'entrée du dortoir pour observer la scène en sécurité et le préfet en chef tentait désespérément de calmer le jeu à grand  
renfort de gestes et de cris qui passaient inaperçus tant la tension qui s'exerçait était insoutenable. Ronald Weasley tenait sa baguette sous la gorge du survivant, qui lui même avait la sienne brandis au niveau de l'entrejambe du premier.

«Je t'interdis de faire du mal à ma sœur, Potter !

«T'aura bien du mal à m'interdir quoi que ce soit, Ronald, quand je t'aurai jeté un silencio ! Et j'enchainerai peut être sur un petrificus, juste au cas où !

«Comme si t'en étais capable. T'as beau être le survivant t'es toujours incapable de lancer un sort d'attaque, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te planquer derrière un charme du bouclier.

«Parce que c'est plus efficace quand tu réussis à te prendre ton propre crache-limace dans la gueule, comme en deuxième année ?

«Au moins,je sais jeter un sort ! Je te rappelle que sans moi Hermione et toi seriez mort le soir d'Halloween en première année !

«Sans toi Hermione ne serait pas allée pleurer et rien ne serait arrivé. Tout est de ta faute !

«C'est vrai ! Ce serait tellement mieux que rien ne soit arrivé et que Tu-sais-qui se soit approprié la pierre philosophale ! Stupide Ron Weasley qui a empêché la résurrection d'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps ! ! !

«Voldemort ! Il s'appelle Voldemort ! » Harry vociféra sur un ton de défis «Aller, dis le. Dis son nom si t'es un vrai lion. Dis le ! »

Ron serra les dents et foudroya Harry du regard. Ce dernier afficha un air moqueur.

«J'en étais sûr. Quel courage. Même pas capable de prononcer son nom, c'est pathétique,Ronald. Et après tu veux protéger ta petite sœur... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'un faible sortilège cuisant vint le frapper à la gorge. Le brun senti sa chair brûler et se défendit d'un incarcerem qui déconcentra le rouquin et dissipa son sortilège. Le maléfice, quant à lui, rata Ron de  
peu et vint abîmer gravement un canapé rouge cramoisis plus loin.

«Harry Potter a raté sa cible ? Harry Potter aurait il perdu la main depuis sa dernier confrontation avec le seigneur du mal ? Harry Potter ne sait plus viser ? » railla Ron en évitant un autre sortilège qui fit exploser une chaise derrière lui.

Les élèves plus jeunes se réfugièrent rapidement dans les dortoirs tandis que les sorts fusaient en toutesdirections. Les autres paniquaient et se demandaient s'il fallait intervenir,mais après la cuisante défaite du préfet en chef qui gisait  
maintenant au sol, le nez en sang et la jambe gauche pleine de pustules, ils préférèrent s'abstenir. Hermione, enfin sorti de sa léthargie, s'éclipsa discrètement et parti en courant dans les couloirs.

Le regard bleu océan de Ron virait au rouge et la figure de Harry se déformait sous la colère. Les deux meilleures amis étaient près à s'entretuer. Ils étaient couverts de blessures en tout genre, tremblants de douleur, mais rien n'importait plus que  
d'exterminer l'autre. C'était une lutte à mort. Ron avait d'une seule tirade franchie la dernière limite : « Mais tu peux pas comprendre, pas vrai Potter ? T'as pas de famille ! Tes parents sont morts. Sirius est mort. Tout ce qui te reste c'est une  
tante moldu et un cousin obèse ! Et même eux te détestent ! Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un fait souffrir les tiens ! Parce que t'as personne... » Les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient alors rapidement rejoins les plus jeunes  
à l'abris, et le jeune Crivey qui avait entrepris de descendre aider Harry s'était retrouvé suspendu par le pied à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Il observait le vide sous lui avec effroi. Son héros de toujours s'était souvenu de la formule pour  
invoquer un serpent et en avait lâché un sur Ronald, qui l'avait fait brûler vivant et envoyé encore en flamme dans le visage du survivant.

Bientôt ils joignirent à leur combat la violence physique et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La bibliothèque gisait à terre, la salle commune était à moitié en cendres, les canapéséventrés, la cheminé partiellement écroulée, et Colin toujours  
suspendu au plafond. Au corps à corps Ronald avait l'avantage de son impressionnante musculature taillée par les années de quidditch, de bagarre, et le code génétique Weasley, alors qu'Harry avait toujours été assez mince et plus petit que la moyenne.  
Le roux immobilisa rapidement Potter au sol et avait sa baguette pointé sur sa cicatrice lorsque Minerva MacGonagal suivit de Hermione et Rusard entrèrent en trombe dans la salle en ruine.

«Je vais te butter Potter. Tu entends je vais faire un joli troue dans ta tête là où se trouve ta putain de cicatrice et comme ça jamais plus tu ne pourras faire pleurer ma sœur. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Personne ne fait pleurer ma sœur Potter, et cette  
fois tu ne fais pas exception. » susurra Ronald sans se rendre compte de la présence de son professeur.

Il fut immobilisé par un sortilège avant de pouvoir mettre sa menace à exécution et Harry, blanc comme un linge, se remit à respirer après avoir repoussé son meilleur ami. Il jeta un regard plein de gratitude à la directrice de maison alors que celle-ci  
affichait une expression des plus choquées. Elle se ressaisi un peu et jappa brièvement :

«Dans le bureau du directeur. Tout de suite. Rusard emmenez messieurs Crivey et Willis à l'infirmerie. » Elle contemplait avec horreur ce qui était advenu de la salle commune et sorti d'un geste brusque « Je vais avoir besoin de Filius. Et des elfes.  
»

oOoOoOo

Harry et Ron étaient assis dans le bureau du grand et mondialement renommé Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard. Ce dernier les regardait de derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes, il avait l'air préoccupé.

«Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui est advenu pour que vous vous jetiez l'un sur l'autre, jeunes hommes ? »

Les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence et Harry tenta d'expliquer posément sans lâcher Ron des yeux :

«Il s'est jeté sur moi et à commencé à m'insulter. Je me suis défendu. »

Albus hocha la tête avec intérêt et se tourna vers Ron qui serrait alors les dents comme pour s'empêcher de mordre.

«Il a couché avec ma sœur... Et après il l'a rejetée comme une paire de chaussettes sales. Elle est en train de pleurer dans la salle de bain des préfets. »

Le directeur fronça cette fois les sourcils de mécontentement et se tourna vers Harry avec un air déçu : «Est ce vrai, Harry ? »

Le garçon détourna le regard avec gêne et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe imaginaire, sous l'instance du directeur il du répéter plus distinctement.

«Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

Ron bondit furieusement et se mît à vociférer :

«Vraiment ? Ca s'est passé comment alors ? Tu veux qu'on lui demande peut être ! Je t'en pris, allons y ! Connard ! »

«Suffit monsieur Ronald. » intima Albus d'un geste de la main « Je suis sur que Harry peut s'expliquer sur son comportement douteux. N'est ce pas Harry ? »

Le brun ne pipa mot et se contenta de fixer le sol. Dumbledore fit une petite grimace contrariée. Il soupira fortement et se pinça l'arête du nez en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Finalement il annonça :

«Attendez dans le couloir. Surtout ne partez pas. Je dois m'entretenir avec votre directrice de maison. »

Les deux garçons sortirent et la porte claqua dans leur dos. Ils eurent beau tendre l'oreille aucun n'entendis ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la porte.

«Tout ça est de ta faute...» grogna Harry.

«Pardon ? MA faute ? » s'étrangla le rouquin avec une colère contenue.

«Si tu ne faisais pas toute une histoire pour si peu on n'en serait pas là... »

C'en fut trop pour Ronald qui envoya son poing rencontrer la figure du survivant, cela à l'instant même où Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagal sortaient du bureau directorial. Il y eu un instant de flottement, Ron cru que le temps s'était figé. Il  
abaissa son poing tandis qu'Harry prenait son visage violacé ente ses mains. La peur était palpable, le visage du professeur MacGonagal plus sévèrement crispé que jamais. Dumbledore pinça ses lèvres en une moue contrariée puis annonça :

«Nous avons convenu, votre directrice de maison et moi même, d'une punition peu orthodoxe mais adapté à vos griefs. Monsieur Potter, tout d'abord, se verra attribuer le rôle de chaperon des demoiselles de première et deuxième année de Gryffondor. Vous  
devrez les conseiller, les écouter, et vous assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux. Aucune mésaventure qu'elles -ou leurs grands frères- pourraient déplorer. En outre vous serez en retenue avec le professeur Trelawney deux fois par semaine jusqu'aux  
vacances de Noël. »

Il fit une pause. Harry hocha brièvement la tête, il s'était attendu à pire pour avoir détruit la salle commune et blessé le préfet en chef de Gryffondor. Il avait même imaginé, une fois de plus, se faire expulser. Pour autant, la perspective de jouer  
les chaperon d'un band de midinettes hystériques ne pouvait que le rebuter. Il espérait que Ron ne s'en tirerait pas à meilleur compte, ce qui serait profondément injuste.

«Quant à monsieur Weasley, votre comportement, la violence qu'on nous a rapporté ainsi que la scène à laquelle nous venons d'assister... » Ron devint écarlate « M'ont poussé à adopter une idée tout à fait nouvelle et jamais vue en ces murs. Vous avez  
fait preuve d'un profond manque de jugement et de camaraderie, d'une violence très répréhensible et, à ce que nous a rapporté le jeune Crivey que vous avez profondément malmené, vous avez aussi usé d'insultes particulièrement blessantes. À cela s'ajoute  
le manque de travail que me rapportait il y a peu le professeur Rogue... Peut être cela vous ferait il le plus grand bien de changer d'air pour quelques temps... »

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent d'un rouge brillant, il était pétrifié et on entendait son coeur résonner dans tout le couloir tant il cognait fort. Allait il être renvoyé ? Même Harry ne lui souhaitait pas un tel traitement et se tenait près à prendre  
sa défense.

«Ainsi, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, vous n'aurez plus usage de votre insigne de Gryffondor. Je pense qu'un séjour dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle vous serait du meilleur effet, le professeur Chourave et le préfet Truman viendront vous trouver à  
la tour des Gryffondor dans une heure. Dépêchez vous de préparer vos affaires, aller ! »

Et le professeur Dumbledore les planta là, abasourdis. Ron avait les yeux comme des soucoupes, avait il bien entendu ? Était ce seulement possible de changer temporairement de maison ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il devait s'agir d'une farce. Ou peut être  
d'un cauchemar. Oui, aucun doute. Un cauchemar. Il tenta de se pincer pour se réveiller mais le professeur MacGonagal, d'un claquement de langue sec, lui intima de cesser ses enfantillages. Harry et lui ne se regardaient pas, ne s'adressaient pas  
un mot, ils remontèrent jusqu'au dortoir sans qu'une seule fois leurs regards ne se croisent. Ron avait une heure pour boucler sa valise et répondre aux interrogations de ses camarade. Il sentait déjà peser sur lui le regard plein de reproches d'Hermione,  
et ses remarques acerbes qui l'accuseraient et lui rappelleraient qu'il s'était mis seul dans cette situation. Pourtant, s'il avait eu un retourneur de temps, Ronald n'aurait probablement rien changé. Harry avait mérité sa colère, et il était injuste  
que le survivant s'en sorte toujours à bon compte. Il étouffa un juron et se résigna à pénétrer la salle commune de Gryffondor pour la dernière fois avant un bon moment.

* * *

Alors ? Est ce que ça vaut une suite ?

je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas de faire du Harry-Bashing mais bien de se mettre dans l'état d'esprit de Ron qui va avoir l'occasion de s'emanciper un peu de ses meilleurs amis un chouilla étouffant, de découvrir d'autres choses et ainsi de mûrir. Toutes  
vos suggestions seront prises en compte et étudiées. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


	2. Apprendre le jeu

Note d'auteur : les reviews reçues étant plutôt favorables à une suite, et aussi car j'avais personnellement très envie d'ecrire cette suite, et bien voilà ! J'ai mis du temps parce que mes études me prennent maintenant plus de temps qu'avant, et que le stress du premier semestre m'a asséné un gros syndrome de la page blanche. Mais me voilà de retour ! J'espère que ça plaira, je ne sais pas exactement où je vais mais j'irai jusqu'au bout. bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Apprendre le jeu

Hermione l'avait sermonné, bien sûr. Dean et Seamus l'avait questionné, évidement. Seul Neville avait choisit de ne pas lui prendre la tête et de plutôt l'aider à faire son sac. Ronald avait entassé hargneusement toutes ses affaires dans sa valise, sans rien plier, et avait fini par devoir jeter un sort pour fermer. En quittant son dortoir, puis en traversant la salle commune, Ronald avait la gorge nouée. Gryffondor, ce n'était pas exactement une seconde maison, mais cela s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Il était furieux contre Harry, et contre Hermione pour avoir une fois de trop pris sa défense, mais ils restaient ses seuls véritables amis. Et puis il laissait Ginny, aussi. Ginny qui avait le coeur en miettes. Qui s'était jetée en larmes dans ses bras, un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée dans la salle de bain des préfets. Sa princesse, sa petite sœur, qu'Harry avait touché sans aucun scrupule comme s'il n'y avait rien de sacré. Il serra les poings, ses jointures blanchirent, la colère avait repris le dessus ce qui lui donna la force de sortir dignement des appartements Gryffondor.

Devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il vit un garçon châtain, d'environ un mètre quatre vingts, aux épaules un peu larges mais à l'allure svelte et qui lui rappelait désagréablement Percy dans sa façon de se tenir aussi raide qu'un piquet. Il portait une cravate jaune et noir ainsi qu'un insigne de préfet, Ron en conclu qu'il devait s'agir de Truman. À son approche le garçon éclata d'un sourire colgate.

« Le professeur Chourave a été retenu par une citrouille hurleuse, je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

Le rouquin hocha le tête, presque vexé de passer après une citrouille mais quelque peu rassuré d'avoir affaire à un garçon d'à peu près son âge. Sans plus attendre, le préfet s'engouffra dans un couloir, et d'un coup de baguette il fit s'envoler la malle de Ron à sa suite. Le jeune Gryffondor n'eut alors d'autre choix que de trottiner derrière Gabriel Truman, qui marchait décidément bien vite.

À sa grande surprise, ils descendirent vers les cachots. Ron réalisa alors qu'il ignorait absolument où logeaient les blaireaux. Ils avançaient toujours plus loin, descendant de nombreux escaliers mouvants, et passèrent même devant le pend de mur qui ouvrait sur les dortoirs de Serpentard. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir des cuisines. Au fond de celui-ci, un peu après le tableau de la Poire Rieuse, s'entassaient d'immenses tonneaux de vinaigre. Ronald fronça les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à interroger Gabriel lorsque celui ci lui révéla :

« Tu vas être le premier étranger depuis mille ans à savoir entrer dans notre salle commune, alors je te pris de bien comprendre l'honneur qui t'es fait. Si tu révèle à qui que ce soit comment faire, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu te retrouve au fond du lac, mais cette fois Potter ne viendra pas te sauver. »

Ronald eu une grimace en se souvenant cette horrible épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus un lion. Tu es un Poufsouffle et nous espérons que tu ne chercheras pas à entacher l'honneur de note maison. Bon, regarde bien et surtout ne te trompe jamais. »

Le préfet en chef de Poufsouffle frappa quatre coup sur l'un des tonneaux, à un rythme saccadé. Aussitôt le fond du tonneau pivota, comme s'il était une porte -ce qui était le cas- donnant accès à un tunnel aux parois circulaires qui s'avançait sur quelques mètres. Au bout du tunnel Ron percevait une lumière chaude et rassurante...

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était immense, circulaire, lumineuse et confortable. Au dessus d'une cheminée accueillante trônait le portrait de la directrice Helga Poufsouffle, qui accorda à Ron un sourire bienveillant. Du plafond tombaient de nombreuses plantes ensorcelées, formant presque un dôme végétal, et de nombreuses fleurs et herbes poussaient également de-ci, de-là, au gré de leurs envies. Quelques élèves étaient installés à des tables basses circulaires, plongés dans le travail. D'autres jouaient aux cartes, discutaient, lisaient, peignaient même... Allongé sur un canapé, près de la cheminée, un garçon blond aux yeux bruns perçants leva le regard et se redressa. Ronald reconnu Zacharias Smith, celui dont les Gryffondors disaient qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpentard mais avait menacé le choixpeau. Le garçon s'avança vers lui, il avait l'âge de Ginny mais possédait une prestance écrasante, qui mît le rouquin mal à l'aise. Des regards curieux se tournèrent petit à petit vers l'intrus, qui ne s'était pas encore débarrassé de son badge de Lion. Arrivé à son niveau, Zacharias lui tendit la main.

« Je dois t'avouer qu'il s'agit d'une étrange situation, à laquelle nous n'avons jamais été confrontés. Mais puisque te voilà Poufsouffle honoraire, nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'accueillir parmi nous. Je vais te faire visiter. »

Quelque chose gênait Ron dans le regard brûlant de Smith, quelque chose de dangereux, peut être accentué par le reflet orangé qui donnait à ses pupilles une allure incendiaire. Ses yeux contrastaient avec une allure générale affable, ses cheveux d'un blond foncé et le début d'un collier de barbe se mariaient très bien au ton laiteux de sa peau et à son allure soignée. Smith eu un sourire carnassier alors que Ronald le dévisageait, et dévoila une rangée de dents pointues. Le Weasley dégluti, se demandant qui de lui ou du blond était le fauve. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il hocha la tête et émis un grognement de compréhension. Alors, de façon inattendue, Zacharias lui pris la main l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Tu l'as deviné, nous sommes dans la salle commune. On y passe le plus clair de notre temps, que ce soit pour étudier ou faire la fête. Ce qui se passe dans la salle commune, reste dans la salle commune. » Ron fronça les sourcils « Il peut arriver que l'un de nous amène des amis, pour préserver le secret du passage il a les yeux bandés jusqu'à avoir pénétré la pièce... Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne peux pas raconter à tes copains lionceaux tout ce qui se passe ici, qu'il s'agisse de nos invités, de nos méthodes de travail ou des fêtes. Tu es ami avec Potter donc je suppose que ça va te paraître effarant mais il n'est pas rare que Theodore et Vincent viennent s'incruster. Je ne parle même pas de Luna qui passe basiquement toutes ses nuits ici. »

Ronald se garda bien de dire qu'il ignorait parfaitement qui était Théodore. Zacharias l'entraina vers une autre porte ronde, ils arrivèrent dans une seconde pièce où se trouvaient deux bibliothèques, d'épais tapis jaunes et plusieurs portes que le rouquin devinait être celles des dortoirs.

« Tout les lits de cinquième année sont pris mais je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec les quatrième ? Le lit à côté du mieux est inoccupé. »

Ron bafouilla plus ou moins qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi Truman allait s'occuper de ranger ses affaires.

« Bon ! Et bien, désolé, j'ai du travail à finir avant ce soir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit évidement n'hésite pas. Je te laisse découvrir ta nouvelle maison...»

En quelques battements de cils Zacharias disparu. Ron se trouva seul, et décida de retrouver Truman et sa valise. Il en profita pour dévisager les élèves et s'étonna d'en reconnaître peu. Pourtant, il aurait dû remarquer cette fille de sixième année aux cheveux turquoise, on ce garçon maquillé dont les mains étaient pleines de bijoux.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise fasse à un garçon vêtu de l'uniforme féminin, aux longs cheveux artificiellement bouclés, et qui gloussait comme si de rien était avec un groupe de jeunes filles où il reconnu Susan Bones. Rouge et confus, il tourna en tout sens à la recherche d'une explication. Aussi, dès qu'il aperçu Truman, il fonça en sa direction pour poser la question le plus délicatement possible :

« Truman, c'est qui lui ? Il a perdu un pari ? »

Le préfet roula des yeux avec agacement et marmonna quelques mots sur l'égocentrisme des Gryffondors. Puis il se décida à corriger Ron.

« Elle. »

« Non, on ne me la fait pas, je vois bien que c'est un garçon... »

« Ellen est une fille, Weasley. »

« Mais son visage, et la pomme d'Adam... »

Le regard éloquent de Gabriel Truman se figea, attendant que Ron mette en marche ses petites cellules grises.

« Oh, il... Pardon elle est transgenre. Je savais pas qu'il y avait des gens comme ça Poudlard. » il devenait de plus en plus rouge alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas employer de mots insultants.

« Ouais, normal, trop occupé à te balader partout avec Saint-Sauveur et Princesse-Bonté. »

Ronald s'étonna que ses amis possèdent des surnoms de ce genre ailleurs que parmi les serpents. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient ils pas censés être les gentils ? Il commença à se demander s'il savait vraiment quoi que ce soit d'eux. Même, s'il connaissait vraiment Poudlard. Le préfet Truman avait raison, il s'était tant enfermé dans son amitié avec Harry et Hermione qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'intéresser aux autres, à leurs histoires, à ces amitiés qui auraient pu se former. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que les autres maisons ne détestaient pas autant Serpentard, où qu'il pouvait y avoir des moqueries à l'égard de la maison rouge et or. Ces réflexions lui faisaient l'impression d'une bulle d'illusions éclatant et lui révélant le vrai monde. Il inspira un bon coup pour s'aérer l'esprit, sonné par ce nouvel horizon.

« Wow. Tu sais quoi Gabriel, il est peut être temps que je découvre la vie au de-là de Saint-Sauveur. Qui est ce que tu pourrait me présenter ici ? »

« Pour commencer, Ernie Macmillam a ton emploi du temps. Et tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller le voir parce qu'il pourrait aussi t'aider à faire tes devoirs, ça m'étonnerai que Rogue t'exempte d'exercices pour faciliter ta transition inter-maison. »

« Mes devoirs ?»

« Bah oui imbéciles, pourquoi tu penses qu'on est dans cette école ? C'est pas pour jouer aux sauveurs de l'humanité : c'est pour bosser ! Aller, vas-y, sinon tu en aura pour toute la nuit. »

Ron fit une grimace et se dépêcha d'aller à la rencontre d'un Poufsouffle qu'il connaissait quelque peu : Ernie Macmillam, l'un des seuls élèves de Poudlard à pouvoir rivaliser de connaissances avec Hermione Granger. Sans un mot, le garçon lui tendit son emploi du temps et une liste de devoirs que le rouquin jugea bien trop longue. Il fit une grimace. Soupira. Il s'assit a coté d'Ernie, qui lui glissa entre les mains une plume et du parchemin. Une pile de livres adaptés aux différents sujets trônait au milieu de la table, il devait y en avoir pas loin de quinze. Ronald se demanda d'abord comment un élève aussi doué que Macmillam pouvait se retrouver à faire ses devoirs au dernier moment. Puis il compris que le garçon ne faisait que relire et annoter son propre travail. Il dégluti. La nuit serait longues.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hannah Abbot qui guidait une Luna Lovegood aux yeux fermés. La petite blonde était pieds nus et trempée, ce qui engendra une chorale de jurons à destination des tortionnaires en herbe. Zacharias, tendrement, vint l'enrouler dans une serviette chaude. Puis Susan et Ellen accoururent avec un pyjamas propre et appelèrent un elfe pour qu'il serve à tous de fumantes tasses de chocolat. Luna fut installée devant la cheminée ronflante, le portait d'Helga lui fit un signe de tête bienveillant. Ron observa cet accueil chaleureux avec respect et accueilli lui meme avec beaucoup de bonheur sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Ron travaillait toujours à s'en arracher les cheveux et que Luna était maintenant endormie sur le canapé, un léger remue-ménage lui fit lever les yeux de ses parchemins. C'était un hiboux frappant à la fenêtre, mais pas n'importe quel hiboux, Hedwige. Le rouquin lui ouvrit, la nourrit de quelques graines, et déplia le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Évidemment, il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Harry. Ce dernier s'y excusait pour s'être emporté lors de leur dispute, et pour tout ce qu'il avait pu y dire. Il joignait également des coupons de réduction pour HoneyDuck. Ronald roula des yeux et chiffonna le parchemin.

«Pas cette fois Harry, tu ne vas pas pouvoir redevenir un héros aussi facilement. C'est à ma sœur que tu dois présenter des excuses. Elle t'aime, et tu l'as utilisée... Il y a des règles, je ne peux pas tolérer qu'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime. »

Il referma la fenêtre derrière la chouette, relu son devoir sale et raturé mais qui, pour une fois, avait le mérite d'avoir été fait sans l'aide d'Hermione et d'être fait jusqu'au bout. Il émit un fort bâillement, aussi après avoir remis en place la couverture de Luna qui commençait à tomber, il rejoignit son nouveau dortoir. Dans ce nouveau lit, plus large que ceux de Gryffondor, et dont le couvre lit était un épais patchwork, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait presque l'impression d'être à la maison.


	3. Réveil

Note d'auteur : merci à Haikki, Melysen et MadyLuna pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux reviews du premier chapitre. J'ai écris celui-ci avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, j'espere qu'il vous plaira. On avance tout doucement, car cette histoire n'est pas une course et qu'elle se déroule sur un lapse de temps assez court.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, bonne lecture

PS : MadyLuna, qui peut donc bien ne pas apprécier Ronald ?

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Réveil

Une lumière chaude s'infiltrant par les fenêtres et traversant les rideaux réveilla doucement Ronald Weasley. Il tenta de se cacher sous son épaisse couverture mais un flot volubile et continu le força à se réveiller complètement. Il allait pester contre Dean, lève-tôt insupportable, mais force fut de constater que ce n'était pas sa voix. Ce n'était pas non plus Harry ou Neville, encore moins Seamus. Il fronça les sourcils, se redressa, et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

La chambre dans laquelle il était n'avait rien du dortoir de Gryffondor. Les six lits de la salle circulaire y étaient aménagés de façon désordonnée, un hamac était même suspendu dans lequel dormait un garçon à la peau ébène et aux épais cheveux tressés de plumes. Perpendiculaire à son propre lit, Ronald reconnu le lit de Zacharias Smith, bien éveillé et vétu d'un pyjama en soie, qui lisait à voix haute son magasine et ne manquait pas de commenter chaque article.

«Les actions de Gringotts ont encore baissées, croyez moi que Theodore va avoir besoin de dormir sur nos canapés si cela continu... Oh ! Vous devriez voir la page des sports ! Les Faucons de Falmouth organisent un hommage à Randolph Keith le soir d'Halloween, m'est avis que c'est à ne pas manquer... Quelqu'un est intéressé par des coupons de réduction à Fleuri & Boots ? »

Agacé par ce déferlement de paroles, Ron attrapa le premier objet à sa porté et le lui jeta à la figure. Zacharias eu une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il recevait la baguette du rouquin à l'arrière de sa tête.

«Aie ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour chez les lions ? Pas étonna que vous soyez si fonceurs avec tous les neurones que vous devez avoir perdu au fil des années. »

Le garçon dans son hamac eu un petit rire moqueur et descendit de son perchoir à l'instant où deux autres garçon sortaient de la salle de bains. L'un était petit à la peau mate et l'autre, plutôt grand, arborait un immense ours déchaîné tatoué sur toute la surface de son dos. Les deux garçons se glissaient des œillades énamourées tandis que Zacharias attrapait les affaires pliées sur sa chaise et se précipitait dans les douches en même temps que son camarades.

« Il ne restera plus que toi, Ron. Léo et Youssef sont déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. »

La routine de ce dortoir semblait bien huilée, elle rappelait à Ronald le Terrier, un endroit où l'on savait y faire avec la vie en collectivité. Chez les rouge et or, chaque matin relevait d'un combat de coqs pour savoir qui prendrait sa douche en premier. Là de ses réflexions, le cadet Weasley nota qu'un uniforme aux couleurs jaunes et noires était parfaitement plié sur un petit tabouret à côté de son lit. La veille, il s'était couché si tard qu'il n'avait pas véritablement vu le dortoir. Mis à part les lits, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mobilier. De larges fenêtres oblongues en haut de la pièce étaient partiellement obstruées par de riches rideaux aux couleurs chaudes, du lierre grimpait par endroit le long des murs pierreux et le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis et de coussins éparses qui semblaient avoir été jetés des lits. À bien y regarder les lucarnes étaient composées de vitraux jaunes et orangés, ce qui expliquait une lumière si chaude en cette fin de septembre. À coté de chaque lit se trouvait une table basse, celle que Ronald avait prise pour un tabouret et sur laquelle était posé son nouvel uniforme. Sa valise avait été rangée sous son lit. À part cela, chaque étudiant semblait avoir apporté sa touche personnelle à la décoration de la salle.

Ainsi, le lit de Zacharias, dont la tête s'appuyait contre la paroi du mur, était surmonté d'un petit miroir au cadre doré finement sculpté, lui même dominé par une petite étagère en bois de chêne sur laquelle étaient posés quelques grimoires, une épaisse bougie parfumée, ce qui semblait être un album photo, et un médaillon pendant de l'étagère qui se balançait doucement en venant cogner contre le mur.

Ronald observa également, pelle-mêle, un mobile représentant le ciel étoilé qui flottait au dessus d'un lit, une couverture en soie d'accromentule, des photos de plusieurs garçons de Poufsouffle jouant dans le parc, un attrape-rêves, plusieurs plantes phosphorescentes, et un étui à violon fermé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ronald était habillé d'une robe de sorcier à l'insigne jaune et noire. Il jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir et s'y trouva fatigué. Il avait des cernes, le teint pâle, les cheveux en bataille... Mais son estomac gargouillait et il se dirigea avec entrain vers la sorti du dortoir, bien déterminé à prendre un solide petit déjeuner.

La salle commune grouillait de vies, d'enfants et de jeunes adultes allant en tout sens. Une petite brunette aux yeux bleus électriques dirigeait un groupe de premières années chargés d'arroser les plantes. Elle était fluette mais dégageait une confiance en elle absolument débordante. Le préfet se chamaillait avec trois sixièmes années, pendant qu'une blonde à l'allure robuste les prenait en photos. Il y avait aussi quelques retardataires qui finissaient en hâte leurs travaux et des perfectionnistes relisant leur devoir pour la énième fois. Luna s'était éclipsée sur la pointe des pieds pour ne déranger personne. Justin Finch-Fletcher, que Ronald savait être de sa promotion, traversa la pièce les mains chargées de livres sur lesquels tenait en équilibre une théière fumante. Tous s'écartaient presque automatiquement de lui, comme habitués à ce dangereux convoi. Ernie et Hannah le suivaient en riant, un paquet de gâteaux et quelques tasses à thé dans les bras. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une table d'étude, et furent rapidement rejoins par d'autres élèves de leur année.

Ronald, après une brève hésitation, s'approcha :

« Vous ne mangez pas dans la Grande Salle ?

« Un vendredi ? Est ce que tu réalises que l'on devra être en salle de potion dans moins d'une heure ? On gagne beaucoup de temps en prenant le breakfast ici, et ça nous permet de relire nos notes du dernier cours. »

Au vu de la mine désemparée du rouquin, Ellen lui tira une chaise et l'invita officiellement à se joindre à eux.

« Aller, camarade, ne sois pas timide on est tous dans la même galère. »

Ils partagèrent un rire complice avant que Susan n'ajoute d'un air entendu :

« Sauf Ernie, bien sûr, qui a déjà traversé l'océan à la nage et regarde notre galère depuis son île paradisiaque. »

Ronald répondit par un sourire un peu gêné et mordit dans un cookie aux airelles. Il était délicieux, bien plus que ce à quoi le rouquin s'attendait. Il en pris un deuxième et se dit que, finalement, rester dans la salle commune lui permettrait d'éviter Harry.

oOoOoOo

Puisqu'il n'avait pas sérieusement lu son nouvel emploi du temps, Ronald avait décidé de suivre le mouvement des troupes jaunes et noires. Le trajet jusqu'aux cachots ne dura pas plus d'une poignée de minutes, durant laquelle on prit le temps de discuter avec pas moins de huit tableaux et de saluer le Moine Gras.

Les Serdaigles, qui partageaient le cours de potion avec les Poufsouffles, arrivèrent au compte gouttes. En voyant le rouquin, célèbre acolyte d'Harry Potter, Anthony Goldstein eu un étrange sursaut d'incompréhension. Il fut rapidement rejoint par les yeux écarquillés de Terry Boot et le murmure de Padma Patil.

« Mince alors... Parvati ne blaguait pas, on t'a vraiment changé de maison. »

Un bourdonnement d'incompréhension gagna rapidement les autres élèves de la maison bleue et bronze, sous les regards amusés des blaireaux. John Cadwallader osa une pique à leur égard :

« Qui aurait cru qu'il y eu une telle récompense pour avoir frappé Saint-Potter. »

Les murmures des Serdaigles redoublèrent alors, tandis qu'ils tentaient de reconstituer l'histoire à partir des ragots dont Patil avait entendu parler. Ron lança un regard de reproche au brun, à qui il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais adressé la parole et qui venait de le mettre à nouveau dans la position de l'agresseur. Il décida d'ailleurs de rétablir la vérité.

« Je n'ai pas déclenché la bagarre. Nous avons eu... Un désaccord, et les choses ont dérapé jusqu'à devenir hors de contrôle. »

« Donc... Vous n'êtes pas fâchés ? Parce que d'après Lavande, tu as promis à Harry d'aller danser sur sa tombe. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une franche camaraderie. Tu as été très dur avec lui. » l'accusa Padma.

« Écoute, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mais je te conseilles de ne pas te fier aux bavardages de Lavande. »

Ronald était devenu aussi rouge que le blason de son ancienne maison, et il remarqua que les Poufsouffles s'étaient instinctivement placés autour de lui, près à prendre sa défense. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur, mais lui rappela également désagréablement la façon dont Hermione et lui protégeaient les arrières d'Harry face aux Serpentards.

Il n'y eu pas le temps de plus d'interactions, car Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte de sa salle en grande pompe. Apparement, il s'était trouvé dans la salle de classe durant tout ce temps. Les élèves entrèrent dans un silence mesuré, il semblait dangereux d'agacer Rogue dès le matin. Il accorda un signe de tête à certains élèves, notamment Ellen, ce qui étonna Ronald. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur offrir de la sympathie à un élève jusqu'ici, sauf aux Serpentards évidement.

Le maître des potions referma la porte derrière le dernier Aigle et, une fois chacun installé, susurra d'une voix doucereuse :

« Je vois que les Poufsouffles ont acquis un nouveau membre parmi eux, espérons qu'il se montre digne de leur réputation... Monsieur Weasley, je présume que vous avez eu le temps de prendre connaissance du devoirs à faire ?

« Oui Monsieur. » répondit Ron avec une certaine appréhension, tout en tendant un long parchemin taché et raturé.

Après y avoir jeté un œil, le professeur eu un léger rictus que Ron cru, une fraction de seconde, être un sourire.

« Je prendrait grand plaisir à lire votre travail plutôt que celui de miss Granger, pour changer. »

Le rouquin eu du mal à savoir s'il s'agissait de l'une des habituelles remarques acerbes de son professeur ou bel et bien d'un encouragement. Cependant il dû admettre que le cours paraissait plus intéressant lorsqu'il n'était pas sans arrêt interrompu par des piques adressées à Harry et Neville. Aucun chaudron n'explosa, et avec l'aide de Susan il obtint une potion de paralysie très correcte.


	4. Nostalgie

Note d'auteur : Je me remets doucement à écrire mais vous avez pu constater qu'en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué. vos reviews me donne le courage de continuer, alors merci beaucoup ^^ bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Nostalgie

À la fin d'une longue matinée de travail, Ron ne pensait même plus à sa dispute avec Harry. Jusqu'alors il s'était toujours fortement ennuyé en cours, mais l'ambiance studieuse des Poufsouffles lui avait permis de se concentrer plus qu'à son habitude. Pour la première fois il avait trouvé intéressant son cours de potion, et avait presque saisi le contenu de la classe de divination. Maintenant, il n'aspirait plus qu'à se régaler d'un bon déjeuner.

Susan et Hannah, de chaque côté de lui, parlaient avec entrain de l'Hommage organisé par les Faucons de Falmouth. Ronald avait habituellement peu d'occasions de parler de Quidditch avec des fans qualifiés, et Susan avait assisté à son premier match à l'âge de quatre ans.

«Pourquoi tu ne fais pas parti de l'équipe ? » demanda brusquement Ron, pris d'une révélation.

Susan eu un rire nerveux, elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, puis répondit en se mordant la lèvre :

«J'aimerai bien ! Mais malgré mes connaissances théoriques je suis une sportive pitoyable... Hannah est batteuse, par contre. Et une batteuse excellente, j'ajouterai ! »

Hannah eut un large sourire orgueilleux, mais s'empressa de rediriger la conversation vers leur nouveau camarade et de lui demander quel était son poste préféré.

«Je ne suis pas un mauvais poursuiveur, expliqua Ron, mais je dois avouer avoir une préférence pour le poste de gardien. C'est un rôle clef et pourtant on dépend moins de la compétence de nos coéquipiers. Évidemment c'est un tout autre exercice, je crois que j'aime l'aspect protecteur du gardien, j'ai l'impression que l'équipe compte vraiment sur moi.. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête de concert, suivies dans leur geste par Justin qui ne se tenait pas loin et écoutait la discussion.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils y trouvèrent Ernie déjà assit à sa place habituelle, aux côtés de Zacharias Smith. Hannah roula des yeux, Ronald avait déjà compris qu'elle ne supportait pas le jeune Smith, contrairement à Susan qui semblait vaguement éprise de lui. Pourtant, pour ne pas faire d'histoire, ils allèrent tout de même s'installer auprès des deux garçons.

C'était la première fois que Ron posait son séant sur les bancs de Poufsouffle. Il s'était attendu à ce que la table soit identique à celle des lions, pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Peut être était-ce seulement l'atmosphère, cette table lui paraissait plus calme, plus familiale aussi. Certains élèves avaient disposés de petits coussins sur les sièges, certains mangeaient silencieusement, pour d'autres la discussion se ponctuait de blagues potaches - c'était le cas de John qui ne cessait de faire d'étranges sous-entendus au sujet de sa dinde. Les plus vieux lisaient parfois le journal, se donnant un air très adulte dont seul Percy avait jamais disposé à la table des Gryffondores. Les plats étaient aussi sensiblement différents, les viandes étaient plus souvent séparées du reste, les plats plus variés, il semblait que certains aient même été fait sur demande. Par exemple, il y avait ce petit bol de piments dont se régalait une élève aux cheveux tressés et aux yeux très noirs, et duquel personne d'autre ne risquait de s'approcher. Cette ambiance lui plaisait beaucoup, pourtant il aurait aimé la partager avec ses amis.

De l'autre côté de la grande salle, Dean et Seamus devaient eux aussi parler de sports. Harry chamaillait Hermione, l'empêchant de lire un grimoire d'arythmancie, sous le regard paternaliste de Neville et les réprobations molles de Parvati. Lavande serait en retard au repas, comme toujours, et elle ne mangerait pas grand chose. Et puis plus loin Lee et ses frères planifieraient quelque plaisanterie contre les Serpentards. Katy se mêlerait à la conversation de Seamus et Dean, Angelina mènerait un débat sur la politique commercial anglaise avec qui voudrait bien y prendre part... Toutes ses conversations se mélangeraient pour finir en un joyeux chahut, peut être même en bataille de nourriture. Ronald eu un soupire. Oui, ses amis lui manquaient.

Il était déjà en train de se lever pour aller faire la paix avec Harry, lorsque soudain son regard tomba sur une petite silhouette rousse assise à l'extrémité de la table. Elle avait les épaules courbées, les cheveux en pagaille, et touchait à peine au contenu de son assiette. Personne ne lui parlait. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Ginny n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis.

Le jeune garçon serra les poings. Comment Harry avait il pu faire ça ? Les Weasley l'avaient accueillis parmi eux, l'avaient choyé, nourri, aimé... Il était devenu un fils pour Molly et Arthur, un frère pour les garçons, un prince charmant pour Ginny. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Harry, apparement, car s'il avait eu la moindre décence, jamais il n'aurait touché Ginevra. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal. Et si Ronald pouvait pardonner tous les mensonges, toutes les bassesses, toutes les insultes, il ne tolèrerait jamais que l'on blesse sa famille. Harry avait commit la seule faute impardonnable. Et leur amitié se finissait sur ce coup de poignard.

Mais Saint-Sauveur n'était pas le seul Gryffondore. Le rouquin changea très sensiblement de cap pour aller saluer sa petite sœur. Ginny avait perdu de son assurance, elle lui fit un sourire factice et il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

«Comment est ce que tu vas ? »

«Tout le monde m'en veut, ils disent que c'est ma faute si Harry et toi ne vous parlez plus, que j'ai détruit une amitié et que je n'aurais jamais du m'approcher de lui...»

Ronald émit un grognement. Lui même n'avait pas apprécié que Ginny tourne autour de son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était la façon inqualifiable dont le brun s'était comporté. Il fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

«Ne les écoute pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, si Harry avait été correct il n'aurait jamais répondu à tes avancés, à moins d'être sérieux. D'ailleurs, tu sais comment se passe sa punition ? »

Elle eu un maigre sourire, mais celui ci avait la qualité d'être réel. Ginny reposa ses couverts, elle n'avait déjà plus faim, elle se retourna alors complètement vers Ron pour pouvoir discuter.

«Cela commence samedi je crois. Ça devrait être amusant, imagine : Harry seul au milieu d'une marre de gamines, à devoir les convaincre de rester chastes, alors que tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est qu'il les embrasse. À mon avis, il n'en mènera pas large. »

Ronald se retint de faire remarquer à Ginny qu'elle avait fait parti de cette marre de gamines fascinées par le survivant, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle du s'en rendre compte elle même car son regard s'assombris de nouveau avant qu'elle ne demande :

«Vous allez faire la paix, n'est ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous détestiez, c'est entre Harry et moi, d'accord ? »

Ronald hocha très lentement la tête.

«Il va me falloir du temps, je lui en veux, mais ça passera, promis. Tu n'y es vraiment pour rien, Ginny, ne te prends pas la tête. Et si tu déprime, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je ne suis que de l'autre côté de la salle. »

Il embrassa affectueusement le front de sa petite sœur et repartie à la table jaune et noire. Hermione, qui avait vu toute la scène, eu un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il ne lui avait même pas adressé un sourire. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle pour ne pas avoir pris son parti.

oOoOoOo

Zacharias fit un signe de tête pour désigner Ginny :

«Comment est ce qu'elle va ? »

Ron fut surpris que le garçon demande, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore vraiment et pourtant le blond semblait terriblement concerné par la question. Ses grands yeux dorés brillaient de curiosité et de compassion. Le rouquin marmonna quelques paroles rassurantes, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fusiller Harry du regard. Cela n'échappa pas aux Pouffsouffles et Ernie lui resservi une assiette de purée tandis que Susan lui tapotait amicalement l'épaule. Hannah, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, attrapa un pichet posé au milieu des septièmes années et lui rempli un verre de vin rouge.

«Peut être que cela te requinquera. Tu ne dois pas broyer du noir ce n'est pas constructif. Ce soir, on organise un tournoi d'échecs et John a entendu dire que tu y excellait. Tu veux participer ? »

Ronald eu un grand sourire. Hannah était si bienveillante, elle semblait toujours savoir quoi dire, et être toujours prête à aider les autres. Ils plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Le roux se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le regard fauve de Zacharias, mais un regard plus doux, apaisant, et il pouvait presque sentir son rythme cardiaque ralentir alors que leurs iris se croisaient. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres, il articula un remerciement silencieux. Elle ne répondit pas, leur regard suffisait.

Hermione serra les poings. Pourquoi était elle soudainement si furieuse ? Harry n'eu pas le temps de la retenir, elle avait besoin d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de se changer les idées.


End file.
